


Secret Talk

by marmarci



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmarci/pseuds/marmarci
Summary: Inside a locked room, two voices can be heard...





	Secret Talk

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter update account](https://twitter.com/kumorinochi_fic)   
>  [Blog con todos mis fics en español: Kumori nochi Stories](https://kumorinochi.wordpress.com)

“I told you, I’m not going anywhere”, Satoshi caressed Sho’s nose. “Relax”.

“But what if they find out? We’ll be done for good”

“Ok then… Do you want me to leave?”

Sho buried his face in Satoshi’s chest, embracing his whole body with urge. 

“No”, his voice so soft it sounded almost pledging. “Please, don’t”.

Satoshi smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“We can always say we were practicing a new choreography”

Sho trembled as he started to laugh.

“Naked, without pants?”

“Of course, it’s a special non-pants choreography. Fans will love it!”

Sho and Satoshi had started seeing each other in secret about one month ago.  
It happened after the Final Live in Tokyo, when laughing and tired, both lain on the same couch resting their heads on top of each other. From time to time Leader would let him do such things. Sho loved those small moments of pure blessing. When he did, he always leaned back on him and closed his eyes, concentrating only on Satoshi’s body warmth, breath and heart beating. It didn’t usually last long, though. Leader would at some point stand up all of a sudden and say he was going home.

But that last time after the Final Live in Tokyo had been different. Leader didn’t open his eyes when they heard the other members go home. He didn’t even move when the staff did the same. And as long as Leader wouldn’t let go, Sho was by no means letting go himself. 

But Leader didn’t.  
Sho was sure he must had fallen asleep. 

Leader wasn’t sleeping.

Sho wasn’t prepared.  
So he couldn’t do much besides hold his breath and stay still as he suddenly felt Leader’s soft lips on his. 

“If this is a dream, please, don’t wake me up” he’d heard himself say aloud when Leader stepped back, looking at him half embarrassed half wishful. Smiling at him while caressing his nose with his long fingers for the first time.

After the laugh, came the kisses. Long, slow, eager kisses.

“I don’t think I could go back to live my life without this anymore” whispered Sho in a low voice.

“Good” Satoshi bit Sho’s earlobe, “because I’m not letting you go”.

Sho shivered in Satoshi’s arms, losing himself in his embrace.

Crack.

A noise alerted them both. Someone was trying to get inside the room. 

“Someone’s coming” Sho said annoyed.

“No, it’s just a cat”

“Satoshi, there’re no cats inside this building”

“Let’s pretend there are” Satoshi smiled at Sho. 

Sho gazed at his beautiful eyes, looking only at him; at his smile, only there for him.  
Yes. The outside world could definitely wait. 

“Odd. There’ve been lots of cats over here lately” decided to play along Sho.

“Let Aiba-chan take care of that. We’re busy choreographing”

Sho kissed Satoshi, gently at first, then passionately when he felt his waist drawing close to him. 

“Very” said Satoshi holding his breath as he sat on Sho’s lap. “Very, very busy in fact”.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just "fun"-fiction, not based on reality not even in the slightest bit.  
> No offense pretended in any of my writings. Never. Ever. I love this guys and the way they inspire me.
> 
> Note: I barely have anything uploaded yet, but there'll be more things coming soon.  
> I write in Spanish so it may take me some time to translate some of my fics into English.  
> I may upload fics in Spanish as well if there were spanish/latin america readers.
> 
> Meanwhile, I tried writing this drabble in English. Sorry for any mistakes or weird grammar.  
> That's all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
